Strigoi Claire
by Vampi Gal
Summary: Claire gets taken and turned into a strigoi. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Claire's P.O.V

"Claire, Shane, Michael, Eve. I would like to introduce you to Princess Valissa" Amelie introduced

"Please call me Lissa" Valissa said

She was about a little older then me and had pale blond hair and green eyes. She looked like any normal person. She had a few people near her dressed in black. There were also other people in normal clothing.

"Princess its an honor to have you stay here" Amelie said

"Thank you Amelie for letting us stay on such short notice" Valissa thanked

"Our pleasure" Amelie told her

"Amelie I would like you to meet Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera" Valissa introduced

"Pleasure" Amelie said

"Amelie seems to really be butt kissing at the moment" Shane whispered in my ear

I bit my tongue to keep from bursting out into laughter. Shane had his arm around me. It made me feel a little safe. Only until there was a loud crshing sound before us. The people behind Lissa went into protect mode, just like Shane did with me. I turned and saw what looked like vampires walk into the room.

They definitely looked like vampires. They had fangs, red eyes and pale skin. Just something looked wrong about them. Almost like only darkness was filled in them. They waltz in like they wanted to make a big entrance, which they did.

"I told you we were fallowed" the girl, Rose, said

"Princess, sorry where late. Didn't want to miss the party" one of the vampires said

"You weren't invited so get lost" Christian, I think, said

The vampire only smiled. In a flash he was behind us and the people in black had already started staking them. They went down fast, really fast like it had killed them. Which it looked like it did.

Something grabbed me and pulled me back I screamed and Shane spun around.

"CLAIRE!" he yelled

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sharp pain in my neck and another scream came out of my mouth.

**Hope you like it. Please review. I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's P.O.V

I heard a scream behind me and spun around. There was Claire, being dragged away by a vampire.

"CLAIRE" I yelled

The vampire exposed Claire's neck and sank it sharp, fangs into her neck. Claire screamed once more and I tried to get to her, but someone grabbed me and held me back. I struggled hard and cursed at them to let me go. The vampire who had Claire flung her over his shoulder and raced off.

Who ever had me let me go. I stumbled forward and turned around. It wasn't Michael, no it was one of the guys in black.

"MICHAEL!" Eve screamed

I looked to see a unconscious Michael being dragged off. Shit. Eve was already running to him, but I grabbed her around the waist and held her.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed again

I turned her around and let held her while she cried.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

I awoke in a dark plain walled room. I was tied to a chair by ropes. I struggled and heard footsteps. I looked and saw Michael. Only it didn't look like Michael.

His iris outline was red and his face was extremely pale. He smiled at me and I saw a pair of sharp fangs smiling back at me. Michael looked hungry and evil.

"Michael?" I asked cautiously

"Hi, Claire" Michael smiled evilly

"What happened to you?" I asked

"I'm became better. Stronger. Faster" Michael tilted my face back

"What do you mean?" I asked fear filled my voice

"They made me better and I can do the same for you" Michael told me

"What! NO!" I yelled

"Sorry, already made the decision" Michael said and sank his fangs into my neck

I screamed before I started to feel Ecstasy fill in me. I wanted more. Then I felt a substance being filled in my mouths. It tasted good and sweet. Then everything went black.

**Update soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's P.O.V

After hours of comforting Eve. We both were sitting down while Amelie was talking with the new vampires who had come.

"How were they able to fallow us?" one of the people in black asked

"They possibly fallowed us with us not knowing" another said

"Yeah, don't you think" I growled "Because of your idiocies I just lost my girlfriend"

They glared at me and I glared back. That girl, Lissa stepped in.

"He's right. Us putting are defenses down have caused these two to lose the people they care about" she said

"Lissa's right" the girl, Rose, said

I still glared at them and Eve went back to crying again after stopping. I held her and she screamed into my chest. While she was crying, my heart was shattering.

"Well we no idea if there still alive" one of the guys in black said

"Dimitri is right. We had no idea" Rose said

"There either dead or turned" Dimitri said

"What do you mean by turned. Michael was already a vampire" I growled

"Strigoi. They could be turned into evil, soulless vampires" Rose said

My heart shattered. Claire could be a evil vamp, like Bishop evil. No, she couldn't. I wouldn't believe it ever.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V

The two people. Eve and Shane. They were upset. Seriously pissed and upset. Well why wouldn't they. They had just lost the people they cared about. I would feel that way if Lissa or Dimitri where taken I would be pissed and upset, but the guy, Shane or whatever, looked ripped apart. Heartbroken.

"Look, can I take Eve home?" he asked looking at Amelie

"No, it's best if you stay in a founder house. In case Claire or Michael, if they are Strigoi, may come and hurt you" Amelie answered

Shane sighed in frustration and stood up, holding up the other girl, Eve, up.

"Can you at least take us there now" Shane said

Amelie snapped her fingers and two guards lead them out. Eve sobbing softly.

* * *

Michael's P.O.V

I looked down at Claire's body. Blood was going down from her mouth. It had been where I had given her my blood. I watched in awe as her skin went pale and her hair went a black and in waves. Her eyes suddenly shot open red ringed and she smirked. I smiled, feeling good about getting her turned. I helped her up.

"How do you feel?" I asked her

"Hungry" she pushed me into the wall "and great"

"Don't worry, foods on the way" I smirked

"Good" she let go off me and walked away

The door opened and a human came in. Her name was Anna, as I heard. She was a human who could only speak Finnish. She was pushing in another human. She looked small and scared. Anna bowed and left.

"Wh-what's going on?" she stuttered "who are you?"

Claire stood up and walked over to her.

"What's your name?" she purred

"Ab-abby" she answered

"Well, nice to meet you Abby" Claire smirked

"I-" she was cut off by Claire bitting her and her screaming

Abby's body dropped to the floor and Claire wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned and smiled.

"Your good" I smirked crossing my arms

"Oh, what...little old me" she batted her eyelashes

**Update soon. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's P.O.V

Claire kicked the door down of the house and walked in. Her black pumps stepped on the broken glass from one of the windows.

"Eve, Shane. Mommy's home" she yelled into the living room

There was noise from the kitchen and Claire pivited towards it. Then three people rushed in. All of them we not human and all of them had stakes in there hands.

One headed straight for Claire, but she whacked his weapon out of his hand and snapped his neck. A woman with blonde hair came at me, but I sank my fangs into her neck. She fell to the floor still breathing. I looked up and watched as Claire circled with the last. She pounced but he was quick and strong. She was soon able to land a punch in his gut. He fell to the floor and Claire lifted him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"What's your name?" she asked

He didn't answer. So Claire pulled him a little closer before slamming him back into the wall.

"Answer me" Claire growled

"D-Dimitri" he choked out

"Well Dimitri, you can go tell you friends that if they ever come after us again. We won't leave any survivors" Claire smirked "You can take your friend. I'm not that heartless"

"Your a monster" Dimitri growled

"Watch it. Now don't make me take back not killing you right now" Claire teased

Dimitri clawed at her hand. Claire released him. He glared at her before quickly moving to help his breathing friend. Claire just smiled at him the whole time.

"Ohh and Dimitri" Claire yelled after him

He turned to her and growled "What?"

"Tell your little friend Rose we'll see her soon" Claire smiled

Dimitri's eyes widened and slowly put his the woman down and rushed towards Claire. I intercepted and flung him into a wall. He blacked out and fell limp to the floor. Claire then turned me around to face her.

"Your so good at this" she kissed me

I kissed her back and we stood there for a few moments kissing, before we grabbed the two breathers and took them back to Town Hall.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V

God, where was Dimitri. It had been two hours since he had left with the other guardians. I paced back and forth just worrying about him. _Pull your self together, you a Hathaway. _The doors bursted open and two guardians came in dragging in the woman Dimitri had left with and Dimitri. I rushed to Dimitri's side.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled

"They knew they were there" one of the guardians said "Killed one but let these two go"

"Roza.." Dimitri said

"Right here" I told him

"I won't let them hurt you" he muttered

The guardian helped sit Dimitri down. I looked over him. He had some cuts down his arm. Dimitri was busy muttering giberish about not letting them hurt me.

"Dimitri!" I looked at him "I'm fine. No one's had hurt me or come after me"

Dimitri's eyes opened and focused on me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. In font of everyone else.

"I'm just glad your not hurt" he said

He was ok. Which was good. Just what the hell did mean? Who wanted to hurt me?

**Update soon. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next night**

Claire's P.O.V

"Well that's the end of that" I dropped the last human in the store

Me and Michael had found two humans and a vampire in a corner store. Sucked them all dry. The vampire was a little hard but we drank him in the end. It was hard finding food in Morganville. What with all the humans hiding in there snuggly homes at night. Not a single person out here. Not even a hobo. Jesus it was hard.

Michael wrapped his arms around me. I spun around, pressed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. We kissed and laughed for a few moments in the store. Surrounded by blood and bodies. I was loving it.

"How are we suppose to find this Rose?" Michael asked

"Well, we saw her at Town Hall, so I guess she would be here" I smirked "God, everyone else was an idiot to think killing this princess quickly was easier. Well it's easier to take the girl, Rose, turn her and find the princess that way. All good things happen to those who wait"

"You are so smart" Michael kissed me

We then snuck out the backdoor into a deserted ally. Michael lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed my neck and I shut my eyes. I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Hey!" a voice down the ally yelled

My eyes shot opened and I saw, Christian, I think. His hand went on fire and he rushed towards us. Only Michael had him pinned in seconds.

"Christian!" a female voice, this time, yelled

I turned and saw a girl run up. She had tan skin and black or brown hair. Rose of course. This was getting too easy. I smiled. Perfect.

"Rose, so glad you could join us" I smirked

"Let him go" Rose ordered

"Were's the fun in that?" Michael looked at her

"Let him go" Rose repeated

"Why should we?" I purred

"I said. Let. Him. GO" she yelled

"We heard you the first time. We aren't going to let him go, cause we know if we do. You'll kill us" I told her

She pulled out something from her pocket dropped it on the floor. It was a stake. I looked up at her. My smile widened. I took a few steps near her, but when I got too close. She punched me.

I stumbled back and spat out blood.

"Bitch" I hissed

I pinned her to the ground and wrapped my hand around her neck. She struggled, gasping for breath.

"You'll pay for that" I said

And then I bit her. Sucking out her life and blood. Only till I got burned.

* * *

Lissa's P.O.V

"Were are they?" I asked

Dimitri had gone looking for Rose and Christian. I had gone with. Only to be surrounded by guardians. Dimitri past an ally way and stopped. He looked down and then ran. I ran after him and saw Christian. He was knelled next to oh god. I stopped. It was Rose.

"What the hell happened?" Dimitri barked

"We ran into Claire and Michael. Rose pissed off Claire and Claire bit her. I burned her and they ran off" Christian answered

I rushed over to them. I held onto Christian. I hugged him and looked over him to make sure he was fine. Then I turned to Rose. She was bleeding from the neck and her eyes were closed.

"Roza?" Dimitri looked down at her

He pushed a strand of her hair off of her face.

"Rose?" I said

Then Rose coughed and came back. Dimitri and I let out a sigh of relief as Rose's eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell happened comrade?" her voice sounded croaky

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get you back" Dimitri lifted her up into his arms

**Update soon. Please review. :) :) :):):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's P.O.V

"Galina, were back" I yelled

Michael shut the door and wrapped his cold, arms around my neck. I rested my head on his chest and let him sway me from side to side as Galina strode in.

"Where have you two been?" she growled

I smirked "Hunting"

"You two were suppose to have found Rose" Nathan came behind her and growled

"We came across them. Claire drank her blood" Galine smiled "but that asshole Ozera burned her" Michael told her

He lifted up my sleeve and showed them my burn mark on my arm. He touched it and I winched. Michael kissed my neck to say he was sorry. Galina and Nathan frowned at us. Galina had her arms crossed and Nathan glared at us.

"Michael, Claire. You two will get her and bring her to us" Nathan ordered

I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"You don't own me" I hissed

"I own Michael" Nathan hissed back

I growled and Michael did two. Michael led me away.

"Stop being an ass Nathan and find her yourself" I growled

Michael led me to our room. Michael shut the door and growled. I turned to him and frowned. God, how I wanted to rip Nathan and Galina apart. I screamed in frustration and Michael came over and held me.

"Don't worry. We'll get them soon. Just you wait" Michael reassured me

"All good things happen to does who wait" I kissed him

* * *

**Next morning (Two days later)**

Shane's P.O.V

"Another one" Eve dropped the newspaper on the table

I looked at it. There was a family photo of three people. A husband and wife and there daughter that looked almost three years old. The paper said.

_FAMILY OF THREE KILLED_

**_Matthew and Donna Smith where found dead in there family home last night. There daughter Paige has gone missing. Witnesses say they saw a young couple enter the home around two in the morning. Matthew and Donna's bodies were found drained of blood in there kitchen, by a neighbor. There daughter Paige was not found in the house hold. _**

**_Are the vampires just suddenly losing interest in us. Because it seems to me that there picking us off. One by one. _**

"Damn it" I slammed the paper back down after finishing

More people were dying and disappearing. Worse then before. Almost five people would die a night and no one was leaving there house. Not even in the day. People were so frightened of being next that they can't even leave the comfort of there home. That's what make it so easy for them to become prey. The humans are loosing faith in the vampires. Only because they didn't know that the real killers are me and Eve's exes. Claire and Michael.

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V

"For god's sake" I yelled fling the paper across the room. The paper had said;

_FAMILY OF THREE KILLED_

**_Matthew and Donna Smith where found dead in there family home last night. There daughter Paige has gone missing. Witnesses say they saw a young couple enter the home around two in the morning. Matthew and Donna's bodies were found drained of blood in there kitchen, by a neighbor. There daughter Paige was not found in the house hold. _**

**_Are the vampires just suddenly losing interest in us. Because it seems to me that there picking us off. One by one. _**

I was stuck in the infirmary because of my bit, while Claire and Michael are out killing any human they find. Now they have started acting to get food. It made me feel sick and nausea filled over me. I slumped back resting my head on the soft pillow. Damn it, I was so going to stake Claire for this. With my own hand.

Then I remembered that Claire was the girlfriend of Shane. That made my heart ache. She had once loved this guy and he loved her. Maybe he still did. God, I couldn't just do that to someone. Even of I had to. God I was so very confused


End file.
